Kaito's:The Forgotten
by K U R O S T E I N
Summary: Located as an Arc before the 1000 years war Arc in where the Soul Society is peaceful until The Kaito's come into town. They appear as wanderer's, seen as threats, taken into custody but reveal their motive: to train the 13 Gotei Squads for the war to come! Toshiro x OC (Boy x Boy love, don't like, DON'T read!) Rated T, might change to "M" later! Please Review my stories!
1. Chapter 1: Intruders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or Bleach! NOT MINE!

**Warning:** boy x boy love, don't like, DON'T read!

**Also a little note, NO I did not write this in the usual format so please don't bother me about it and of you want to argue that its not "proper" then just don't read, its that simple. For others who don't mind, enjoy! ^ ^ **

**P.S.– my reason for doing this was because I was bored of writing in the usual format, I just wanted to try something new **

1: Chapter- Intruders

(In the soul society)

**Rangiku**: oh captain! (Opens the doors to his office)

**Toshiro**: . . . (doing paperwork). . (sighs and prepares himself for her excuses) what is it now Rangiku?

**Rangiku:** there's someone here to see you (steps aside to reveal captain Unohana)

**Toshiro**:! Captain Unohana? (Stands up) please sit

**Unohana**: why thank you (smiles and takes her seat)

**Toshiro**: thank you Rangiku (gestures for her to leave)

**Rangiku**: oh!. . (smiles) tell me all about it later!, Bye~ (leaves)

**Toshiro**: so? (Anxious)

**Unohana**: I ran those tests like you requested, they all came back negative

**Toshiro**: ! (sighs in relief) thank you, just what I needed to hear

**Unohana**: (smiles) although, you really didn't need the tests Captain Hitsugaya, I know it's a strange feeling but its perfectly normal for boys your age, its apart of becoming a young man

**Toshiro**: . . (sighs) . . I know but you can never be sure

**Unohana**: that you can't but it's actually a good thing you asked me to do it

**Toshiro**: ? Why is that? (Confused)

**Unohana**: you've just reminded me it's about time I call in the captains for their annual check up (smiles)

**Toshiro**: ah. . .good luck getting Mayuri or Kenpachi to come in

**Unohana**: ah yes, those two, one who claims he doesn't need it and the other who refuses based on his pride, indeed (smiles) well then, (gets up) I must be on my way now

**Toshiro**: !oh yes, thank you once again Captain Unohana

**Unohana**: your welcome (smiles and opens the door, revealing Rangiku listening in)

**Rangiku**: ! (caught) ah. . .I . .

**Unohana**: (smiling) of-course the lieutenants are going to be requested to come in as well (leaves)

**Rangiku**: ! Awe man! (Whines)

**Toshiro**: ahem, . . . (not happy) Rangiku!

**Rangiku**: !(turns slowly to him) w-what? I wasn't spying or anything

**Toshiro**: (sighs). . Rangiku. .! (feels a strong force) –––––—– • _what the!–– _•

out on the outskirts of the Soul Society

**Person #1**: can you please stop it Chika!? (struggling/ in panic)

**Chika**: Oh come on Tsuguru, I just need you to hold still (trying to put a device around Tsuguru's neck)

**Tsuguru**: Raiga! Tell him to stop!

**Raiga**: sorry, you know Chika won't listen to me (apologizes) at least not when he's doing an experiment

**Chika**: (finally manages to put a collar on him) Finally! Now to test it out!

**Tsuguru**: (trying to take it off) Chika don't test your new things on me! .

**Chika**: (holding a remote with a red button) Tsk! Tsk! Tsuguru, you're my guinea pig, you know that (hold finger over button)

**Tsuguru**: !–– No Don't!—–—

**Chika**: (presses it)

**Tsuguru**: !AHHHHH (getting zapped by electrical waves)

(A moment later)

**Tsuguru**: (*dead* on the ground)

**Chika**: hmnn. . my graphs indicate that the waves didn't pierce through completely (mumbling to self) ,. . so it needs more power obviously (takes down notes)

**Tsuguru**: !NOO! (Immediate protest)

**Raiga**: (sitting down) oh my, you two, that's enough of that, how about we go get our supper? (Smiles)

**Chika**: that sounds perfect (goes along with Raiga)

**Tsuguru**: ! –– Don't leave me here! (calls out) .

Outside and in town

**Chika**: . . (looking) there's not much going on around here, the Soul Society hasn't changes since our absence. .

**Tsuguru**: . . everything's so peaceful (refers to the children happily playing and the town's people working hard, several smiling)

**Raiga**: but still, this is just in this area, we all know there's no such thing as real peace

**Chika**: . . .yeah, I got that

**Tsuguru**: if only it was

**Raiga**: but that's why we're here, we're going to change it! (Smiles)

**Chika**: . . . alright, enough of this, I'm starving so lets find some place to eat! (Walks on ahead)

**Tsuguru**: . . .Chika. .

**Raiga**: don't let it get to you we both know this topic isn't one of is favorites

**Tsuguru**:. . .it isn't any of ours (walks to catch up to Chika)

**Raiga**: (sighs and follows)

In the center of the Soul Society

**Toshiro**:. . .(standing by outside his office for some fresh air). . (notices Kenpachi sitting at the top of a roof from a building)

**Kenpachi**: (turns to Toshiro) finally noticed I'm here, eh

**Toshiro**: . . Kenpachi. .

**Kenpachi**: you felt it too didn't you (serious)

**Toshiro**:. . .so it wasn't just me

**Kenpachi**: yeah, captain's meeting right now (gets up) see you (disappears)

**Toshiro**: ! (hurries back inside) Rangiku! Look after things for me here

**Rangiku**: !captain, where are you going? (Confused)

**Toshiro**: Captain's meeting (shuts the door and hurries off to the meeting)

At the Meeting

(All captains lined up)

**Yamamoto**: Mayuri, step forth! (Orders)

**Mayuri**: (steps up to the front and a 3D diagram pops out for everyone to see) I'm sure we all felt a change earlier in Reiatsu (pulls out a section in the diagram that keeps a recorded data on the reiatsu waves of the soul society) I actually detected that there was an intrusion into the soul society at that time, causing an increase in the reiatsu that flows out in the town's area and quite a drastic increase at that (shows the new scale)

**Ukitake**: (sees) so its to say that whoever came in brought in an enormous amount of reiatsu? Wouldn't this just mean a potential shinigami

**Mayuri**: if it were that, then I wouldn't have to be up here explaining (looks at them all and they silence themselves) it would seem that way, however, I detected it as abnormal reiatsu, thus, it wasn't a human soul nor a shinigami we all felt a while earlier

**Sui Feng**: ! Could it be the Arrancars?!

(Everyone Surprised)

**Mayuri**: the reiatsu does not belong to an Arrancar either

(Everyone starts talking amongst themselves)

. . . . . .

**Yamamoto**: everyone be silent! (Serious)

(Everyone calms down)

**Yamamoto**: your conclusion Mayuri? (Turns to him)

**Mayuri**: ah yes, calculating the reiatsu, I've concluded that it was three individuals who are here and . . (shows a map of the Soul Society on the screen and points to an area) right about some time ago, they appeared in this area (points it out)

**Shinji**:. . so what? Are we to go looking for a possible new enemy? (Interrupts)

. . . .(they all look to Yamamoto)

**Yamamoto**: Captain Hitsugaya!, I leave this task to you (final decision)

**Toshiro**: ! (surprised) . . .yes captain

**Mayuri**: a word of advise Hitsugaya, as quickly as their reiatsu appeared it also disappeared, so you can expect that they've masked it for the time being

**Toshiro**:. . .(nods head in understanding)

**Yamamoto**: Meeting closed! (Ends the meeting)

Outside the Meeting Room

**Toshiro**: . . (thinking) • _how am I the one who gets stuck doing this!?_ •. . . (sighs heavily)

**Shunsui**: hey, must suck having to do this, eh Captain Hitsugaya (appears with Ukitake)

**Toshiro**:. . .Shunsui. . (mummers). . . I'll manage

**Shunsui**: (laughs) you never let anything get the best of you (walks past him) good luck

**Ukitake**: goodbye (leaves with Shunsui)

**Toshiro**:. . . (sighs). .• _How to get this search started?_. . • (starts thinking)

Outskirts of the Soul Society

(In a small restaurant)

**Tsuguru**: (digging in) (hungry/starved)

**Chika**: slow down will ya? Your going to choke and die on your food

**Tsuguru**: !–– (chokes on it slightly)

**Chika**: see, I told you

**Tsuguru**: (stops) I know but do you really have to go and say die too!?

**Chika**: what? Its possible (blunt)

**Raiga**:. . I feel like I'm watching an old couple bickering. .

**Tsuguru**: !(turns red) wha––

**Chika**: No way!. . no offense though Tsuguru, but No (blunt)

**Tsuguru**:. . . much taken. . – . –

**Raiga**: but its true, if you think about it, there isn't a day when you two aren't flirting! (Smiles)

**Tsuguru**: !(turns red again) w-we don't!

**Chika**: . . . – . – you have a very bad misconception about what flirting is

**Raiga**: (laughs) !––– (pauses)

**Chika**: ?. . .Raiga?

**Tsuguru**: . . .(gets up) we should go (serious)

**Raiga**: . . its futile, we'll be found soon. . .

**Chika**: right away huh. . .(pondering) I see their security has gotten better (turns to Raiga) what do you advise we do?

**Raiga**: . .(turns to Tsuguru) • _you know what to do _•

**Tsuguru**: . . I understand, lets go Chika

**Chika**:? And Raiga?

**Raiga**: don't worry about me (smiles) I'll join you two shortly. . . • _now Tsuguru_ •

**Tsuguru**: he'll be fine (pulls Chika away)

**Chika**: what did he tell you?

**Tsuguru**: suspecting already?

**Chika**: you know I can't do what you do

**Tsuguru**: . . yeah, I know. . but I already know you know what it is without us having to tell you

**Chika**: gradually I have to make up for it by being the genius I am

**Tsuguru**: see! You don't need what I can do, you've already figured it out

**Chika**:. . no, its just obvious this time, lets go

in another part of town close by

**Rangiku**: I don't get it Captain, why do we have to search for them? Isn't this a job for squad two? (Walking besides Toshiro)

**Toshiro**: in normal circumstances, it should be, but we were chosen by the Captain to do this, so I'm sure there's a reason

**Rangiku**:. . . I wonder what he's planning, do you know?

**Toshiro**: . .even I can't tell what that man is thinking. .!––

(They see Raiga standing in their way)

**Raiga**: (smiling) good, you've come

**Rangiku**: hmn?!–– • _Wow! A mega Hottie!_ •

**Toshiro**:. . and you are? (questions suspiciously)

**Raiga**: Kawano, Raiga, I've come to surrender

(Both pause in surprise)

**Toshiro**: so then I take it that you're the intruder?

**Raiga**: (smiles) exactly, but I'm not an intruder (frowns) I was actually hoping we could be allies

**Toshiro**: !(startled) allies!?

**Rangiku**: wait! (Cuts in) where are the others, we detected there to be three of you? (Points out)

**Toshiro**: (raises his brow at Raiga)

**Raiga**: wow, advanced technology, Chika is going to love this

**Toshiro**: Chika?

**Raiga**: oh and the others' Tsuguru, they're back home waiting for me, well us

**Toshiro**:! –– you knew we were coming? (Suspicious)

**Raiga**: . . I know they'd send someone over to get us sooner or later, so come on (smiles) I'll lead the way (starts walking on ahead)

**Rangiku**:. . . (whispers) are you sure we can trust this man , Captain?

**Toshiro**: . . I'm not sure, its just rare for someone to surrender like that. . but right now, we haven't got a choice

At the Cottage

**Tsuguru**: got everything you need Chika? They'll be here soon

**Chika**: I'm set (steps out from a room)

**Tsuguru**:. . good, now to wait for Raiga!––

(They hear footsteps)

Outside

**Raiga**: (smiling) and we're here

**Rangiku**:. . .here? (Notices how run down it is)

**Toshiro**: (observing for any "surprise attacks")

**Raiga**: wait a sec, TSUGURU!, CHIKA!, come out! (Yells out to them)

**Toshiro**:!. . .(waiting for it)

(Door opens)

**Tsuguru**: (steps out) your back, just on time (looks to Toshiro and Rangiku) • _so they're from the Soul Society. . can we really make them trust us? _• !–––– (gets kicked behind the head and topples over to the ground)

**Toshiro and Rangiku**: . . . . . ? (startled and confused)

**Raiga**: (sighs) not this (face palm)

**Chika**: (steps out irritated) idiot Tsuguru!, don't just stand in front of the doorway!

**Toshiro**:! (surprised/in shock) • _S-she's. . Beautiful! _• (referring to Chika) (entranced)

**Chika**:. . .(looks over to Toshiro)?, a shorty?

!––––––––––

**Toshiro**: (trance broken and expression turns irritated and angry)

**Rangiku**: ! • _Oh No!. ._ •

[End of Chapter One!]


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Note:** I actually have 37 chapters written on paper and continuing (just to let you guys know that there will be future chapters) and I will try to update as often as I have the chance to! Also, I have decided to draw out my characters and will post them as soon as I can get the printer hooked in!**

2: Chapter- Captured

(Continued from. . .)

**Chika**: ? A shorty?

**Toshiro**:! (immediate anger)

**Rangiku**: ! • _oh no!_. . •

**Toshiro**: Short!? your short too! (yells/ blurts)

**Tsuguru and Raiga**: . . • _oh no_ . . .•

**Chika**: ! (immediate anger) I just haven't reached my growth spurt you idiot and what about you huh!?, already a Captain!, I bet that's how tall you officially are! (Spouting out in anger)

**Toshiro**: ! (vein pops) why I outta!–––

**Rangiku**: (holding back Toshiro) Captain please––

**Chika**: you outta what you shorty (mad) !––

**Tsuguru and Raiga**: (holding back Chika) Chika please calm down! We're surrendering remember?! Don't cause a scene!

**Chika**:!. . tch!, fine!(stops), **I"LL **be the **BIGGER **person and stop this nonsense (taunting)

**Toshiro**: ! • _"I'll be the bigger person!_–– • (playing back in his head)

**Tsuguru**: ! Chika! Stop it, your making him angry on purpose

**Chika**: (glares to Tsuguru) shut up Tsuguru, stay out of it you weenie!

**Tsuguru**: ! What!?

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Raiga** and Rangiku: (stand by watching them three argue). . . .

**Raiga**: . . (turns to Rangiku sighing) I highly apologize. . this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out

**Rangiku**:. . .(sighs) I apologize for my Captain, he's not usually like this

**Raiga**: why don't you say we calm them down and then we'll follow you guys back? (Smiles)

**Rangiku**: . . agreed

(A while later, everyone walking)

**Toshiro**: (leading but still a little mad from before)

**Raiga**:. . umm, we surrendered, yet I fail to see why we have been cuffed?. .can it be you see us as threats? (Questions)

**Tsuguru**: . . (looks to Toshiro)

**Chika**: of-course he does (blurts) we're strangers even if we've surrendered

**Tsuguru**: and besides the fact that we've surrendered means it might be a chance to attack once were In, isn't that right? (Looks to Toshiro) so for caution, you put these cuffs on us

**Toshiro**: ! (surprised) • _did_. . _he just read my mind?!_ • (confused). . . correct (honest)

**Rangiku**: ? Wow!, did you just figure that out?

**Chika**: (snorts) please ma'am, don't get confused and start thinking he's the genius of this group, that is just too sad (teases)

**Tsuguru**: hey! We can't all be like you!

**Chika**: but of-course, after all being a genius isn't a talent but a gift! (Boasting)

**Rangiku**: ?! (surprised) genius?!

**Raiga**: (smiles) he's literately the smartest boy I've ever seen! No one compares to him

**Rangiku**: really? You know, my captain is known as the boy genius around here!

**Toshiro**: Rangiku! (Notions her to stop talking)

**Chika**: oh. . is that so (smirks)

**Raiga and Tsuguru**: ! • _oh no_. . •

**Chika**: what are you afraid of? (Looks to Toshiro) that her telling us will intimidate us? Anyone can be called a genius, don't tell me you believe your one (laughs) rubbish!

**Tsuguru**: ! • _now he's done it! • _(face palm)

**Toshiro**: ! (irritated but trying to ignore)

**Chika**: though I must say that seeing such a young captain is rare, probably the reason your a "genius", however, then I pity those that think so (grins) cause to call someone with this small level of power a genius is completely sad

**Toshiro**: ! (turns around angry) for someone who's surrendering and claiming they want to be our allies, you strike me as the kind that rather be enemies (ticked off)

**Rangiku**: ! Captain! ––

**Chika**: oh? Did I ever say I wanted to be your ally? (Raises brow)

**Toshiro**:!–– what!?

**Chika**: if your going to make a come-back then next time make sure you know what our saying _genius _(sarcastic)

**Toshiro**: ! (really ticked off)

**Raiga**: Chika! (Shouts) please, you know we need them to be our allies! (Protests)

**Chika**: Tsk! These weaklings aren't any use to us! (Protests back)

**Toshiro**: !— weaklings!? (offended)

**Chika**: that's right–– Weak!

**Toshiro**: !–– (grabs Chika by the collar, pissed off) then I take it you think your better than us!?

**Chika**: think? (chuckles and then glares) I know I am (serious)

**Toshiro**: !–– Y-You!–– (pissed off)

**Rangiku**: ! Captain don't!

**Ukitake**: Captain Hitsugaya! (Calls out from the gate)

**Toshiro**: ! (surprised) Captain Ukitake? (Puts Chika down)

**Ukitake**: I see your already strangling the intruders (slight laugh)

**Chika**: Strangling is hardly the right word

**Toshiro**: . . (ignores) why are you here?

**Ukitake**: I was told to meet you here, I'll be taking them from here

**Toshiro and Rangiku**:! What?! (confused)

**Toshiro**: aren't we bringing them in?!––– (gets pulled aside)

**Ukitake**: we are but Captain Yamamoto has exclusively asked me to take them to him

**Toshiro**: ! Directly to him? (Quite shocked)

**Ukitake**: I know, I was surprised too, but I'm guessing that who ever they are the captain must know

**Toshiro**: ! (turns to them ) just who are they?. . .

**Ukitake**:. . I wonder. . in any case, I must take them now

**Toshiro**:. . Yeah, but I warn you, you might want to put a restraint on that one (refers to Chika)

**Chika**: I heard that shorty!

**Toshiro**: ! You!. . = . =

**Raiga**: Chika, not again. . .

**Chika**: what? It isn't a lie, he is a shorty!

**Toshiro**: You! (Evil aura) !–––

**Rangiku**: ! (gets Toshiro and starts to pull him away) anyways, we should go, bye! (Leads them away) . . . Honestly captain., I've never seen you so irritated like that before?!

**Toshiro**: (sighs heavily) there are jut some people who will naturally ruin my mood

**Rangiku**: oh. . .that's too bad, she was sooo pretty!

**Toshiro**: ! What!? (pauses)

**Rangiku**: yeah, didn't you see her pretty red hair?

**Toshiro**:. .- . - that doesn't mean she's pretty Rangiku

**Rangiku**: how mean!, her face!, she is pretty, don't tell me you didn't notice it? Deep red hair, jade green eyes, fair skin and rosy lips, she is beautiful! Plus, you two match so well!

**Toshiro**: !–– NO! (immediate response)

**Rangiku**: but you do! And her body, curvy, wide hips, big thigh and butt, though very flat chested!––––––– (realizes). . .(paused)

**Toshiro**: ?. . .Rangiku. . . ? (confused by her sudden pause)

**Rangiku**:. . .• _Did that Raiga guy say Chika was a he?_• (Surprised)

**Toshiro**:. . . Rangiku?!

**Rangiku**: oh?. . yes? (Snaps out of it)

**Toshiro**: why did you freeze like that?

**Rangiku**: oh (smiles) nothing! • _I'll let him figure it out himself!_ • lets go!

To the Others

**Chika:** man that kid was annoying!

**Tsuguru**: Chika, that guy was your age. . .calling him a kid is calling yourself one too!–––

**Chika**: don't compare me to that! (Kicked Tsuguru on the face)

**Raiga**: . . try to behave you two (turns to Ukitake) I'm very sorry (apologizes)

**Ukitake**: it's fine (smiles) its actually quite entertaining

**Raiga**: (smiles) I'm glad they didn't upset you, I'll have to make Chika apologize to the other boy, he was quite upset

**Ukitake**: you mean Captain Hitsugaya (smiles and turns to Chika) I'm actually surprised that he was angry, he's always so calm and composed, how did you do it?

**Chika**: !. .hmpf!, takes a genius to figure out how to make someone like that mad

**Ukitake**: a genius you say?

**Raiga**: best one there is (adds)

**Ukitake**: interesting, he's also quit the genius

**Chika**:. . so that really what you people classify as a genius!?

**Tsuguru**: Chika!

**Ukitake**: (laughs) your funny

**Chika**: . _ . I wasn't trying to be. .

**Ukitake**: (stops) we're here

(They stop)

**Ukitake**: I stop here, the rest is for you three (leaves)

(They go in)

**Yamamoto**: (sitting in his chair) (serious expression) from here on out, it'd be in your best interest that you three answer my questions honestly––– what are you!?

**Tsuguru and Chika**:. . . (turn to Raiga)

**Raiga**: . . actually Captain, it'd be in everyone's best interest if we had all the captain gathered around ro hear this (smiles). . . everyone's best interest. . . (serious)

Squad 10 Barracks

**Toshiro**: (sitting down and thinking). . •_ I wonder why the captain wanted them brought to him directly_. . . ?•. . .does he know something? (Curious). . !–––

(Doors bolt open)

**Rangiku**: ! Captain!

**Toshiro**: ? (looks up)!–– Shinji?

**Shinji**: sorry to just barge in but another captain's meeting has been called in, don't be late (turns to leave)

**Toshiro**: ! Another one? (Surprised) but why?

**Shinji**: (stops) how should I know

**Toshiro**: !. . . (Thinking) ! The intruders?

**Shinji**: my guess is does have something to do with them, see ya (leaves)

**Rangiku**: . . Captain?. . . what If it is about them

**Toshiro**:. . most likely (sighs)

**Rangiku**: doesn't this mean they're dangerous?!

**Toshiro**:. . despite their personalities, you can't judge power based on that, it's very possible that they are

**Rangiku**:. . (looks down)

**Toshiro**: though I do wonder. . (getting himself ready to go) why the captain had them taken personally to him when now there Is a meeting. .

**Rangiku**: ! Captain. . ?

**Toshiro**:. . take care of everything here (leaves)

Gotei 13 Captain's meeting

(Captains lined up with Tsuguru, Raiga and Chika in the middle in cuffs)

**Toshiro**:. . (looks at them as he comes in). . (eyes wander to Chika) . .(remembers the things they said earlier and feels the anger build up slowly)

**Chika**: . . (noticed his aura) . .- _ - • _how annoying _•. .(looks to Tsuguru questioningly)

**Tsuguru**:. .(notices). . yeah (answers quietly) (Turns his focus back to everyone else)

**Yamamoto**: now you have what you wanted, all the captains are here as you three requested, now you will answer my questions (serious)

**everyone**: !––– (shocked)

**Shinji**: requested?

**Mayuri**: our presence was requested by the intruders? (Intrigued)

**Toshiro**: . .• _Just what do they plan by calling out everyone who's a captain?_. ._ surely they can't hope to defeat us? •_

**Tsuguru**: (turns to Toshiro) we wouldn't do that, I assure you (small nod)

**Toshiro**:!––– • _he just read my mind!?_•

**Everyone else**:. .? (confused)

**Raiga**: (smiles) I guess I'll begin, earlier (turns to Yamamoto) you asked us what we were?

(Everyone's attention caught)

**Raiga**: I congratulate you really to know that we are not shinigami

**Sui Feng**: • _Arrancars!?_ •

**Tsuguru**: (turns to her) nor are we Arrancars

**Sui Feng**: ! (shocked) • _what!––_ •

**Chika**: we are Kaitos (serious)

**Yamamoto and several others**: ! (shocked)

**Chika**: (turns to Yamamoto) so it does seem that you remember after all, it really has been such a long time, did you believe we had been wiped out?

**Everyone**: !––– (shocked)

**Raiga**: no, we are not a clan, but like Shinigami, Arrancars, and Quinci exist, so do the Kaitos–– our powers are not derived from a Zanpakuto, nor from eating other hallows, nor even are they holy

**Chika**: as several people in this room should already know, out powers are contracted with demons

**everyone**: !––––

**Sui Feng**: but how? That is taboo!

**Chika**: it is, that is, to a Shinigami, however, we are Kaitos, although we are closely related to the Shinigami, our bodies were made to withstand demonic power––– there are all sorts of powers in this dimension, so it is fair to understand that there is a vessel built for each type of power, example; a Cero, just for Arrancars, a zanpakuto just for Shinigami, just like with demonic powers, just for Kaitos

**everyone**: ! (astonished)

**Mayuri**: ! Fascinating! (Intrigued)

**Tsuguru**: (cuts in) however, we're not here to give a history lesson, Chika

**Chika**:! –– shut it!

**Ukitake**:. . they why are you here?

**Raiga**:. . .upon the return of our kind, we are not the only ones

**Toshiro**: !––

**Raiga**: the other Kaitos' have set their eyes on the Soul Society

**everyone**: !–––– • _WHAT!? _•

[End of Chapter Two!]


	3. Chapter 3: Attack part 1

**Reminder: This is a boy x boy fan fiction!**

3: Chapter- Attack pt.1

(Continued from. . . .)

**Raiga**: the kaitos have set their eyes on the Soul Society

**Everyone**: !–––– (shocked/ surprised)

**Yamamoto**: you mean to declare war!? (serious)

**Chika**: woah! (Cuts in) hold on there, we're not the ones declaring war, we're warning you all of what's to come, we do not ally ourselves with the rest of the Kaitos, get the facts straight, we are here to help you

**everyone**: !––– (surprised)

**Toshiro**: ! • _what!?_•

**Raiga**: right now, they are all being led by a man named Morimoto, Oga, he is cruel and merciless and has managed to persuade the rest of our kind to make war with the Soul Society, myself and my companions left to warn you all

**Chika**:. . . Raiga stop avoiding it, we're not just here to warn them

**Tsuguru**: but that's!–––

**Chika**: (interrupts) what we really came here for was to train the Gotei 13 Captains for what's to come (serious)

**Tsuguru**: . . . • _now he's gone and said it_ •

**everyone**: !––– (taken by surprise by those words)

**Yamamoto**: are you imposing that the Gotei 13 Captains are not capable of fighting them!? (insulted)

**Tsuguru**: !–– Chika don't!–––

**Chika**: I do (blunt/ eyeing Yamamoto seriously)

**Gotei 13 Captains**: !––– (offended)

**Kensei**: are you calling us weak!?

**Chika**: did you not get me the first time? (Sarcastic)

**Kensei**: !–– (feels his anger rise)

**Tsuguru**: ! Chika! (Covers Chika's mouth)

**Raiga**: I apologize for the way that came out, though I must say that what Chika said is true, the Gotei 13 Captains are incredibly strong, but your enemies are stronger

**Shinji**: and how are so sure!?

**Raiga**: . . please do not get offended for me saying so but as it is now, not even three Captains are enough to take one of us down

**everyone**: !––– (shocked)

**Shunsui**: isn't that a bit too arrogant?

**Chika**:! (breaks free from Tsuguru) don't you get it?! It's not a matter of arrogance, we are stronger than you, put it into perspective! If one of us can take three of you and your all supposed to take care of the Soul Society, then you will all be wiped out when the other Kaitos come! (Yells)

(The room tenses up)

**Chika**: that's why you all need training if you hope to survive! (Blurts out)

**Tsuguru**: ! Chika, that's no way to speak! (Cuts in)

**Chika**: what?, it's true!, (looks back to them) I'm not going to sweet talk it to you people, I'm telling you as it will be! (Serious) (turns to Yamamoto) you know the capacity of a Kaitos' power head Captain, what we say is true!

**Everyone**: !–– (turn to Yamamoto)

**Yamamoto**: . . (momentarily thinking in silence). . indeed the Kaitos are very formidable, however, despite this information, we can not simply trust you three as it is–– (to the guards) arrest the intruders and confine them! (Serious)

**Toshiro**: !–– (shocked)

**Chika**: ! What?!, but we––

**Tsuguru**: (grabs Chika by the arm) that's enough Chika, this is their will. . .

**Chika**: !–– (turns to Raiga)

**Raiga**: (nods)

**Chika**: tch!, Fine! (Stops)

(Guards come in and lead them out of the room)

**Ukitake**: . . head Captain, isn't this a bit too. . drastic, they did come to warn us

(Other Captains turn to Yamamoto)

**Yamamoto**: as it is now, there is reason to believe that there is war ahead, but we still can not afford to trust those three(serious) no matter the favor, meeting dismissed!

Outside

**Toshiro**:. . .(thinking). . (sighs heavily)

**Ukitake**: (appears) it feels kind of awful to have those three be locked up

**Toshiro**:. . it's only natural, after all, they can't prove that they are allies (composed and serious)

**Ukitake**: . .true. . but in reality, never has it once been proved right away who or what is an ally, has it?

**Toshiro**: !. . (looks away) what happens to them shouldn't concern us, right now we must focus on the war to come (serious and leaves)

**Ukitake**: . . (sighs) always so calm that Hitsugaya. .

**Shunsui**: but he has a point, we should all be focusing on the war. .

**Ukitake**: ! (surprised) you?, focusing on a war? (Teases)

**Shunsui**: Hey!, I have my times Ukitake

Squad 10 Barracks

**Toshiro**:. . tch! • _I know I said all that, but I can't help but worry somehow!_ • (opens the doors to his office)

**Rangiku**: ! Captain! (Runs to him)

**Toshiro**:. .Rangiku. .

**Rangiku**: I was calling you all this time, what happened?, are they fine?

**Toshiro**: . . they've been taken into custody and are being locked up right now. .

**Rangiku**: ! (socked) what?! But why?!

**Toshiro**: order of the head Captain, there wasn't anyway for them to prove their innocence

**Rangiku**: that's not right at all, I may not know what went on in there, but I have a very strong feeling that they're good kids!

**Toshiro**: . .in any case, there's nothing we can do for them (leaves to his office)

**Rangiku**:. . .Captain. .

In the cell pit

**Tsuguru**:. . .(quiet). .

**Raiga**:. .(sighs) well this is . . unexpected

**Chika**: Don't Lie!(blurts in annoyance) you knew this was going to happen (serious)

**Raiga**: sorry (shrugs shoulders), if I had told you, then you would have objected

**Tsuguru**: . . (quietly watches the two)

**Chika**: of-course I would have objected! We told them what we knew and this is where it put us!

**Tsuguru**:. . Chika, calm down. .

**Chika**: (whips glare to him) you have no excuse either!, you also knew didn't you!?

**Tsuguru**: !–– . . . (looks away and doesn't answer)

**Chika**: ! (frustrated) but of-course, I'm always the last one to know these things

**Tsuguru**:. .Chika, please don't say that,—–

**Chika**: (ignores and turns to Raiga) just tell me what's going to happen next (serious)

**Raiga**: . . I can't do that

**Chika**: !–– Tsuguru!?

**Tsuguru**:. . even I don't know. . he won't say

**Chika**: damn it, damn it! (Frustration showing)

**Raiga**:. .you know I––

**Chika**: I know, you wouldn't have made us come here if they weren't going to need our help . . . it just pisses me off (sighs)

**Tsuguru**:. . . Chika (grabs his hand)

**Chika**: ! (startled) . . Tch! What do you think, I'm not sensitive like that you idiot! (Pulls hand away)

**Tsuguru**:. . I was just trying to be nice

**Chika**: (ignores). . so, (looks to Raiga) what do you impose we do for the meantime?

**Raiga**: we wait (smiles) don't worry, it won't be long

**Chika**: hmpf! Only good news I've heard all day!

**Raiga**: . . (smiles) and actually. . very soon

**Chika**: ! How soon are we talking? (Caught onto it)

Outskirts of the Soul Society

(The sky opens and out come a hoard of faceless white creatures with humanistic bodies and claws)

Squad 12 Department

(Alarm goes on)

**everyone**: !––– (feel an immense Reiatsu)

**Mayuri**: !–– inform the entire system!

(The Gotei 13 Captains all feel the immense Reiatsu)

To shunsui and Ukitake

**Ukitake**: ! I can't believe it!, this is so much Reiatsu!

**Shunsui**: to think those kids were telling the truth

To Toshiro

**Toshiro**: ! (running in the hall and sees Unohana) Captain Unohana!? (stops)

**Unohana**: ! HItsugaya. .

**Toshiro**: that immense Reiatsu––

**Unohana**:. .no doubt it's what those three warned us about

**Byakuya**: (appears)

**Unohana**: Captain Byakuya, have you received any news?

**Byakuya**: I haven't. .

**Shinji**: (also appears)! What are you all waiting for?! This is war!

**Toshiro**: hold on, we haven't received any orders to part take in action!

**Shinji**: . _ . What are you dense?! You don't think this is enough to let you know, oh I don't know–– that we're under attack!

**Toshiro**:! (feels himself get mad)

!–––––

(Announcement: Mayuri)

**Mayuri**: this is Captain Mayuri, I've detected there to be over 50 faceless white creatures just outside to the northeast! The reiatsu level is way beyond a normal intrusion, I already received the 'ok' from the head Captain, this is now war!–– (ends the announcement)

(All Captains astonished and shocked)

**Shinji**: ahem, as I was saying–– lets move out! (Leaves)

**Toshiro**: ! Tch! (Leaps onto a roof and starts to run)

**Unohana**:. . so we are at war. . (sad look on her face)

**Byakuya**:. . (nods and leaves in a flash)

At the Pit Cell

**Chika**: ! (angry) damn it! That Fucker! (pissed off)

**Tsuguru**:! Chika calm down–––

**Chika**: (glares menacingly)

**Tsuguru**: ! (surprised)

**Raiga**: well, he does have a right to be angry Tsuguru

**Tsuguru**: . . I know. .but. .

**Chika**: (ticked off) can we brake out of here now?! I fell like I'm going to murder that bastard!

**Raiga**: you know we can't do that (waves finger 'no') you know we need this

**Chika**:! Damn it! • _that bastard! _•

**Tsuguru**:. . Chika. .

To Yamamoto

**Shunsui**: (appears) Head Captain!

**Yamamoto**: SHunsui, you should be preparing for battle (serious)

**Shunsui**: I understand but, what are those things Mayuri described even I've never seen them in the history of the Kaitos sensei

**Yamamoto**: even I do not know what they are, however, our prisoners might

**Shunsui**: !––

In the Town

(People running and screaming and being slashed at)

**Child**: (running and being chased) No! (Panting) !–– ahh! (Trips and stumbles to the ground)

**Creature**: (lunges out at her)

**Child**: !AHHHH! (Screams and shuts her eyes)

!––––—

**Sui Feng**: (retrieves the girl into her arms and sets her down) now run to safety!

**Child**:! (nods and runs away)

**Sui Feng**: ! • _Faceless!, just as Mayuri said!?_ • (shocked)

**Creature**: (roars a booming voice that sends wind gushing at Sui Feng)

**Sui Feng**: ! Tch! (Takes out her sword) I'll finish this quickly! (Serious gaze)

Another Place

**Komamura**: (arrives and blocks off an attack about to be given to villagers) run to safety quickly! (Yells)

**Villagers**: (quickly run but another creature shows up and slashes at them) AHHH!

**Komamura**: ! NO! (anger rises and he strikes at the creature to go and save the rest of the villagers)!––––

**Creature**: (disappears quickly behind Komamura and with is hand, slashes Komamura to the wall)

To Sui Feng

**Sui Feng**: (gets sent flying to the ground and grunts) • _what's going on!? My sword can't pierce them!_• !–—

**Creature**: (quickly disappears behind Sui Feng and strikes down) !–—

**Sui Feng**: (blocks) Tch! (Jumps back)

!—–— (explosion)

**Sui Feng**: ! (surprised) Komamura!? (sees him in rubble)

**Komamura**: Tch! (Stands and covered in wounds) something's not right, no matter how much I slash at them , I can't penetrate their skin

**Sui Feng**: I figured as much as well

(Now a total of 5 creatures)

**Sui Feng**: "sting all enemies to death!" (Calls out her Shikai and a puff of smoke clears to reveal a golden gauntlet) (serious expression) to think I'd have to pull out my Shikai for this!

[End of Chapter Three]

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**I really put thought into my work! ^ ^ **


End file.
